1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicular engine mount designed to have a fracture strength set such that the engine mount is fractured during collision of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Known engine mounts are structured to have resinous members mounted to bodies of vehicles. One example of such engine mounts is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 6-173988.
FIG. 6 hereof shows an anti-vibration member disclosed in the publication. The anti-vibration member includes a plastic bracket portion 101 mounted to a vehicle body, a rubber 102 connected to the bracket portion 101, and an inner cylindrical member 103 connected to the rubber 102 and mounted to an engine. The anti-vibration member also includes an inertial member 104.
Vehicles should have not only their front parts of sufficient rigidity but also engines, deemed to be a rigid body, displaceable by a controlled distance during head-on collision or offset collision of the vehicles for the purpose of protecting passengers within the vehicles.
During the collision, the front part of the vehicle is subjected to a great force. If the engine is then easily movable rearwardly, it is possible to absorb the collision.
The vehicle has the engine mounted to a vehicle body thereof through engine mounts. The engine mount is required to fracture or operate in a stroke sufficient to displace the engine by a greater distance during collision of the vehicle.
However, the anti-vibration member disclosed in the publication is not arranged to break or operate in a stroke necessary to displace the engine by the greater distance. Moreover, the anti-vibration member does not have its fracture strength set allowing for the displacement of the engine during the collision of the vehicle.